A Lucky Star: Misao and Ayano's story
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Two of the most unappreciated characters of the series are now going to have some spotlight! What did they do during A Lucky Star?  MisaoxAyano I may change the humor to drama, depending what happens.


**Here's the other spinoff. Let's see where the two most side characters of the series had to go through. **

**It'll help if you read A lucky Star first.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Ayano and Misao**

**Chapter 1**

Another day came in. The sun's rays were coming through the window of a young tanned girl with a small fang protruding from her mouth and short brown hair. Normally, she would have slept in happily but she had no choice to get up and go to school. This was determined by her alarm clock. She slowly got up and yawned. She scratched her back and opened her golden eyes at the little peek of sunlight from her window covered by her curtains. It was going to be another boring day, she knows it.

This is Misao Kusakabe. A typical high school girl, if you count being loud, close to obnoxious behavior, and full of energy despite what happens normal. This girl never likes waking up to school. She specifically she doesn't like to go through the pain that is school. Only a week ago she went to the lottery so she can hopefully win big money but no such luck once again.

She got out of bed and walked down stairs for breakfast. She was greeted by her family. Her grandparents and parents were the ones to greet her.

"Good morning Misa-chan." Her grandmother greeted her.

"Mornin' Grandma." Misao said with a yawn.

"Still sleepy I see." Her mother passed her breakfast.

"Considering how much energy you have in the day, of course she would." The father joked as he drank his coffee. "So, you feel good for another day dear?"

"Nope." Misao said as she ate her breakfast. "There's nothing big happening! It's been so boring for so long!"

"I didn't think the cultural festival a few months ago was boring."

"That was ages ago! I want something fun to happen!"

"Well, something big is going to happen." Her grandfather spoke. "Something will happen and it will change your life pretty drastically as well."

"Is it something to do with the lottery?" Misao perked up a little.

"Not a clue." The old man laughed. "Who knows? If it is, be sure to treat us to dinner!"

The Kusakabe family laughed happily at the joke. Misao did think about it though. She really hoped something big does happen otherwise she was going to die from boredom.

Elsewhere, in a normal house, another young girl was waking up. She had long orange hair with blue eyes. She had rubbed her eyes in hopes to get the sleep off her. She had a nice long stretch and got up from bed. She walked up to her window and opened it up. She gave a smile at how beautiful day it is. She knows that today is going to be very nice.

Her name is Ayano Minegishi, a young caring girl who also happens to be Misao's childhood friend. She enjoys her studies unlike Misao but that rarely means much. Misao is a nice girl; of course, she did have one lingering feeling about that time when Misao dreamt about her with Ayano's brother, who doesn't exist.

She walked down to her dining room and was immediately greeted by her younger sister.

"Good morning Onee-chan!" Her little sister greeted her.

"Good morning." Ayano said happily.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood this morning." Her father said happily.

"Well, it just feels like a very happy day that's all father."

"You say that almost every morning dear." Her mother said doing the dishes.

"I guess you're right." Ayano smiled and had her breakfast.

"Onee-chan, do you remember your promise?"

Ayano giggled. "Of course I do. You did well with your homework after all. I'll buy you ice cream once I come home from school."

"Yay!"

The father and mother chuckled. Ayano was always a good influence for her little sister. She also picked up bits and pieces of Misao, which is not really all that bad. For one thing, she has quite the drive to be a fast runner so, that much they thanked Misao for.

Both girls got ready for school, washing up, getting their bags ready and off to school. They don't really live that far away from each other, as a matter of fact; they're only about a few corners away from each other. They met up together at the station, Ayano usually the first one there though.

"Yo Ayano." Misao waved at her.

"Good morning Misa-chan." Ayano waved back at her childhood friend. She also gave a quick peck on the lips with her.

"Geez, thanks." Misao said with a smile and a small blush.

"You're welcome." Ayano said happily.

The two actually have been like that for almost two years now. Their parents know about it and they seemed ok with it. They cared more about their happiness than they care about preserving the family bloodline. There have gathered together and agreed to leave them as they are. They also know that there are other ways of preserving the family line anyway. Of course, even if their parents know, all their friends don't.

This was also the start about the entire Ayano having a boyfriend. In truth, Misao was that boyfriend and continues to be that so called boyfriend. This was usually due to Misao wearing rather boyish clothes and seeing that she has a stature close to a boy as well, they often mistake her for one. Ayano has been wondering about telling their friends about it for a while but, they have yet to find a good time to do it though.

"Ayano, what's up?" Misao asked.

"Oh, it's just that, I've been wondering if we should tell everyone about us." Ayano said what was on her mind.

"That's right. We never did tell them about us." Misao wondered a little. "Well, we kept it hidden from them for a long time now. I think it would be a good idea."

"Yeah but, I'm kind of scared to do so, you know?"

Misao had to agree with her on that part. She doesn't want to see Ayano hurt because of their sexuality.

"Is this the big thing that was supposed to happen?" Misao said out loud.

Ayano turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, my grandpa read my horoscope which says that something big was going to happen today and how it can affect my life. I was wondering if this is what he was talking about."

"I don't know about that." Ayano pondered a little.

Misao also thought about it for a while. Now, she was never much of a thinker but this is one of those rare times she would think.

"Oh well, let's not worry about it. I have some biscuits." Ayano took out a small bag.

"Thank you!" Misao smiled happily and immediately went and had a few.

They finally reached their school and had to split up. Misao had to meet with her coach about something to do with the track and field club. She walked to the faculty room and knocked on the door. After that, she walked in just fine.

"Heya coach." She waved at him.

"Oh Kusakabe, there you are." The coach turned to face her. "We seem to be getting more new recruits wanting to join the team. Being one of our most prominent members of the group, I was hoping you train them."

"Is that all sir?" Misao sighed. "Great, another boring training session."

"Don't sound so down. If it makes you feel any better, you're getting a transfer student today."

Misao perked up to this. Really? Who?"

"I don't really know his name but I got a rough description. He's from the US, has silver hair and blue eyes but wears glasses. He's supposedly a good looking kid as well."

"You mean like that devil hunter guy?"

"I don't know what're talking about Kusakabe." The Coach got up. "Well, that's what I need to do. I'll see you later." With that, he left the room.

Misao though, she finally heard something big. A new student with silver hair and blue eyes and supposedly good looking. She may be in a relationship with Ayano but that doesn't mean she can't at least ogle about another person every now and then.

She rushed out of the room, wanting to give the big news to everyone in the class. Her other classmates were already there. In just no time, she ran up to them.

"Everyone!" Misao called out to a boy with spiked black hair and brown eyes. "Big news, we got a transfer student!"

Once she said that, everyone in the class immediately gathered around her. Ayano walked up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Ayano asked her.

"We're getting a transfer student!" Misao repeated. "He's going to be in our class! He has blue eyes and silver hair and fro the US!"

"Really?" One of the other girls asked.

"Well, that's what my coach said." Misao felt pretty proud about giving the news.

Everyone started have a rough talk about it. They wondered who the transfer student is though. A guy with silver hair was just enough to raise eyebrows. The girls were having rather dreamy looks on their faces while some of the guys wondered if he was some delinquent or something. Misao walked to her seat and proudly. She wanted to meet the person already. Ayano walked up to her about it.

"Misa-chan, are you sure you didn't misheard your coach?" Ayano asked her.

"Nope, I said what he told me." Misao smiled. "I got to tell Hiiragi about this the most. I'm sure she'll be interested."

"I don't know about that." Ayano wondered. When it comes to Kagami, she usually isn't all that easily interested about most things.

"I'm sure she'll be interested! Just wait." Misao was very confident about it.

Ayano still thought otherwise. Kagami soon came in soon enough with a light novel in hand. Misao took this chance to tell her the news.

"Hey Hiiragi!" Misao waved at her.

"Good morning Hiiragi-san." Ayano followed her.

"Morning Kusakabe, Minegishi-san." Kagami put down her book to greet them.

"So, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Misao asked the twin-pigtailed girl.

"What transfer student?"

Misao was glad she asked. "He's a supposedly a good looking guy with silver hair and blue eyes. The really dreamy kind of person you know? And supposedly a devil hunter! To Chibikko, there will be flags triggered."

"Misa-chan, I'm sure the devil hunter part is an exaggeration." Ayano told her. She also noticed those sparkles in her eyes which made her feel a little unhappy.

"I'm sure he's a normal guy. Considering how you make him out to be, I'm positive." Kagami said plainly giving the obvious fact.

Misao could only look at her, rather disappointed about it now. "I would have expected you to be interested or, did Chibikko finally sunk her claws into you~?" She teased Kagami, seeing her turn red.

"She did not! We're just friends!"

"Now Misa-chan, that was a tad bit much." Ayano said with a hint of animosity to Misao's teasing.

Ayano apologized to Kagami for Misao's behavior. The door of the classroom opened and Sakuraba-sensei walked in. She took her place at the podium.

"Ok class, head to your seats." Sakuraba-sensei ordered them. "Now everyone we have a transfer student with us today. He moved here due to his family's business. I expect you all to treat him nicely." Sakuraba-sensei looked back to the entrance and signaled Jack to come in. "Now, go ahead and introduce yourself."

The transfer student finally made an appearance in front of the class. He had indeed silver hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. The students were in awe with the silver hair of his the most. He looked amazing to most girls while the guys can't seem to feel like he is some sort of delinquent at all. He stood there and had a look around. He seemed to be surprise about something but he shook it off and introduced himself.

"I'm Jack Rassler from America, I'm 17 years old and did some martial arts when I was younger. Just so you all know; my hair is indeed natural, and I'm not a devil hunter. I may be new here but, I'm sure that I'll get along with you all just fine."

The class had a little laugh hearing that but, he seemed honest though.

Sakuraba-sensei finally directed him to his seat which was next to Kagami. The two had a quick glance to each other but didn't say a word. It seems as if these two have met already. Misao wasn't really sure though.

The rest of the class went on normally but to everyone's surprise, Jack seemed to know what he was doing in class. He was able to answer many questions that Misao would usually have it fly by her head. Ayano was also surprised because he doesn't look like the kind that would like to stick his head in books too long. If anything, he's close to Kagami's level.

The bell rang, signaling the start of break. Kagami had already left to see her other friends from 3-B. That always seems to annoy Misao. She didn't even bother talking to the new guy either. Well, she was going to do it herself but he was already swarmed with everyone else in the class. She thought of trying again in the next break as she had to head back to her seat before the bell goes off.

The break came in again and Misao was fast asleep at her seat. Ayano walked up to her and woke her up.

" Misa-chan, wake up." Ayano shook her. "It's lunch now."

"Is it?" Misao look at the clock. "Ah man. I wanted to talk to Rassler-kun for a while."

"There's nothing we can do about it." Ayano said to her. "We just have to try another time. I do want to talk to you about something though."

"About what?" Misao was clueless. She didn't seem to pick up on Ayano's tone.

"It's about you teasing with Hiiragi-san."

"Oh… Huh?"

"You almost sounded like you were flirting with her." Ayano's voice seemed to crack a little.

"Hey Ayano." Misao patted her shoulder. "That's just my way of having fun. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted to be with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I chose you over Hiiragi because you were always there for me remember?" Misao wanted to hug her but there are people around. "Not only that, but you always helped me with everything and I felt great being around you. So don't think for a second that I don't love you ok?"

Ayano soon smiled. She fought her tears. Misao always did find a way to hit her heart. She nodded and Misao smiled back.

"Good. Besides, if I was with someone else, you would have my head." Misao chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not like that." Ayano pouted hearing that.

Misao was smiling happily about it all. She soon had someone come up to her. It was the transfer student.

"Kusakabe-san, right?" He asked the brown haired girl.

"Yeah." Misao answered. "You can call me Misao ya know."

"Cool. Anyway, I want to try something."

"Really? What's that?"

"How do you like to play a little prank?" Jack soon had an evil smirk on his face.

Misao soon matched it once she heard prank. "I'm listening."

"Great. I met Kagami a few days ago and just now I heard that she's supposedly scary. I want to test it if she is."

"Oh ho, you want to go up against Hiiragi with this huh?"

"Yup. Now listen." Jack gestured Misao to come closer.

Ayano was pretty close herself and listen in as well. She heard enough to say that she didn't like it. One, it was going to be playing a terrible joke on Kagami. Two, it involves something she doesn't want to happen at all.

"That's a great plan!" Misao said out loud. "I'm in!"

"Wait Misa-chan, I don't think you should do it." Ayano tried to convince her.

"Don't worry Ayano, I'll be fine. Well Rassler-kun, shall we?"

"Anytime you're ready." Jack said and followed Misao to where Kagami was in.

Ayano was behind the boy as Misao soon stood in front of the door of 3-B. Misao was ready and Jack was ready to see how it was going to go. Ayano didn't like this but there was nothing she can do about it now. Misao had just opened the door and began to shout from the top of her lungs.

"Hiiragi, where are you?" Jack cringed hearing her shout loudly.

"What? What's wrong Kusakabe?" Kagami answered, wondering what the fanged girl wanted.

Misao walked in and looked fairly serious about this. Jack can see that the plan was going well. Ayano was starting feel something in her chest.

"Hiiragi, there's something I have to tell you!" Misao got on one knee and took Kagami's hand. She looked at her face and saw her blush furiously.

"Deep down, there was something I've kept from everyone else."

Ayano was still close and she can feel her heart hurt. She knows that it was only an act but, it was taking a toll on her.

_It's just a prank. Don't get worked up on it._

"I didn't want to say it because I didn't want people to look at me strangely but, I can't keep it in anymore."

_It's just a prank._

"I have to say it now!"

_It's just a prank!_

At this point, Ayano was ready to just run in and stop Misao but she didn't until she heard the girl she loved say this.

"You're so easy to fool!"

Ayano had a quick glance at the room. Misao was soon on the floor laughing with Konata as well on the table. She gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't a real confession but, it hurt her greatly about what she could have done if it was. She looked again to see that Kagami was just ready to hurt her until Jack finally appeared again.

"You should have seen the look on your face Kagami!" Jack said still having a few chuckles in.

"You did this?" Kagami asked the silver haired boy.

"Well, I did say I wanted to see how scary you can get." Jack soon had that evil smirk that Ayano saw when he came up to Misao with his plan.

Kagami wasted no time to get off the floor and go after Jack for what he did. Ayano thought it was a good time to head back to the classroom. She wanted to sit down after all of what just happened. Her heart didn't take it all to well as she had hoped. She almost believed that Misao was going to confess to Kagami right there. It started to make her wonder. What it would be like, if Misao was with Kagami. She couldn't imagine it at all. She just hopes that something like that doesn't happen again.

Misao on her part was having fun with this. Never did she ever play a prank on Kagami like that. Could this be the big thing that her horoscope said? If so, she wants to keep it up. This transfer student said that he was going to have more test and that sounded like fun to her. What Misao didn't know, that the turn in her life is close at hand.

**Jack: Close at hand? What would that be?**

**I have no clue. I kind of threw it in there.**

**Kagami: That was reckless.**

**I know but don't worry. I'm sure to throw in a curveball somehow. I mean, because I barely added these two in, it means I can work with another side of the story that wasn't told before. I got to thank all those fan fics with dramas from good ol' M.J.W 2010, LuckyStar fanfic Writer, Zokusho and so many others I can't think of. **

**Time to bring in the drama!**

**Kagami: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Jack: You and me both…**


End file.
